Eternal
by ChrissyKat
Summary: "The rush of sweet memories with him was like a warm breeze drifting over her." Set in modern day, two souls who have wandered along finally meet again.
1. Eternal

Title: Eternal

Author: Chrissykat

Ship: Troy – Briseis/Achilles

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: Story rated T for adult content.

Disclaimer: Wow, its been awhile since I have written anything for any of my stories and I apologize. I just could not get inspired and then some personal stuff occurred that completely threw me out of the writing zone. However, I am hoping to get back to it by posting a revised version of the first part of Wounded Heart. I've since retitled it to Eternal. This is still a modern day Troy story, but I will try to make it as interesting as possible. I have had this idea in my head since I began writing A Change in Action. I am not sure how far I will take this story, but if you do enjoy it and even if you do not, leave a little feedback for me. Okay, here we go. Italics are thoughts.

* * *

><p>Brenna hung up the phone with a sigh. She would rather be anywhere but back in this country. If her editor had not insisted she complete her new book before the deadline, Brenna would never have agreed to fly halfway across the globe. "<em>Really?"<em> she asked herself. Who was she trying to convince with that one? In all honesty, this place was where she felt the most inspired, where a great deal of what she had written about in her latest novel had occurred. As soon as she arrived, the words simply flowed onto the page.

Two months later, the last chapter of **Flowers for a Ghost** was complete. Her editor had been overjoyed to say the least and in truth Brenna was relieved as well. Flying all the way to Turkey of all places may have been inspiring beyond belief, but the country also opened old scars she long thought had healed. Why she had agreed to write this book to begin with was beyond her. "_Maybe because you're a glutton for punishment",_ she mentally scolded herself before standing up. Spending two months locked in her hotel room left Brenna in desperate need of getting out for fresh air. Grabbing her room key, she slipped out of her room and made her way out of the hotel.

Like so many times before, Brenna found herself walking along the nearby beach. On every visit she made to this part of the country it was inevitable that she would end up on this particular beach. She smirked in subtle amusement, slipping out of her shoes. This place brought with it a mixture of emotions; it was so like the shores she knew as a child. Walking barefoot along the shore, Brenna watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. The sunsets here were some of the most beautiful she had ever witnessed. The sun dipped below the sea, the dying rays painting the sky a crimson hue.

She sighed, slowing her pace. Closing her eyes she began recalling images from her childhood. She remembered running along the shore with her two cousins; the laughter as they jumped into the cool waves and splashed each other playfully. The visions of those days long gone, continued to flood her mind. Those two boys, her dear cousins, had been merciless in their antics and she smiled thinking about how many times they all had tried to dunk each other under the water. Even now, she could see the boys throwing seaweed at one another and her, none of them having a care in the world.

Her smile quickly faded. Childhood passes by so quickly, far too quickly. In those days, she had spent every waking moment with her cousins, but as they each grew into young adults, the time they shared together grew shorter and shorter. Her eldest cousin was the first to break away. He took a beautiful and charming woman as his wife, and as was to be expected, spent as much time as he could with her, building a family of his own. His little brother went off on his own romantic exploits, though he never remained with any one woman for long. Women loved him and he enjoyed returning that love; a trait that would bring much misfortune to him and those dearest to him.

While she did not wish to deny her cousins their happiness, the loss of their company had taken much of the warmth from her life. In time, though she learned to fill the empty space in her life with her religious studies. Eventually, those studies had led to her to choosing what she thought to be her calling. How foolish she was then, to think she would ever truly be happy with that sort of lifestyle.

Thinking on it now, she had often berated her cousin for his recklessness. He and his romances had been the cause of much scandal. Who would have thought that the same rash behavior that would bring such devastation to their family would give her the few moments of happiness she would experience in her life. In his youthful indiscretion, her cousin would unwittingly bring into her life the only man she had ever loved. He was a man that challenged everything she believed in, saved her and showed her passion she had only witnessed between her eldest cousin and his dear wife.

The rush of sweet memories with _him_ was like a warm breeze drifting over her. If Brenna closed her eyes long enough, she could still see him standing here on the beach taking on those who had tried to do her harm. At times, late at night, she could still feel his rough hands touching her gently as he made love to her for the first time. As the years passed by her in a blur, it was these images that she held close to her heart. Sadly, they were not the only images burned in her mind. For with the sweet memories came bitter ones. The loss of someone dear to him at the hands of her elder cousin had sent him into a rage, one in which he had nearly killed his best friend. When she had tried to stop him from doing so, the care and gentleness he had shown her since they had met, vanished.

With eyes closed, Brenna placed her hand on the front of her neck. Even now she could still feel his strong fingers pressing against the flesh as he lashed out in pain. Unable to quench his own anger, he took his revenge upon the man who had caused his pain. In the end, she was left to mourn the painful loss of her cousin. After that, nothing in Brenna's life was ever the same. She had fallen in love with this man and nothing could cleanse those feelings from her heart. Not even the knowledge that because of him, her eldest cousin was dead. Her affection for her cousins' killer was a slight that her family could never accept.

When he returned her to the care of her uncle, she had longed to refuse to leave, knowing what torment awaited her back home. Her uncle had given her little choice and so Brenna had left her lover standing there, watching with sadness in his eyes as she departed. That moment had been added to the long list of regrets in her life. If only she had stayed with him that night, things may have turned out differently.

Opening her eyes, Brenna sighed. How she longed to forget those days when her world had burned into ash, but she simply could not let them go. With such ferocity, she clung to the last moments she had shared with him. The tender words he had spoken to her the first time they parted ways had helped to heal the wound he brutally inflicted when he had killed her cousin. His last words to her; however, shattered her heart. In his own way, he had finally spoken of his love for her. At the time, she had not the words to tell him the same and in the end, her love was not enough to save him. He had given his life to save hers and was gone forever. These words were left out of her book, for she could not bring herself to share them with anyone.

A tear streaked down her cheek and she quickly moved to wipe it away. She had shed so many tears for him since the night he had died. There were times she wondered how she could have any tears left. The only comfort she had was that perhaps, in death he had found the peace that had been so elusive while he lived. As for herself, she was not granted such fortune. The rejection of her remaining family after they learned of her affair broke her heart. They refused to speak to her and she was forced to find solace with no one but herself for company. For _him_ alone she carried on as bravely as she could. Eventually, not of her own choosing, she parted ways with them permanently. Brenna doubted they had cared much about her departure at that time.

Now, as she watched the sun vanish, Brenna wondered why she kept returning to this place. She was no longer that girl; had left her behind so long ago; and while she still thought of _him_ often, she had learned to live without _him_.

With a sigh, Brenna once known as Briseis, stood up and brushed the sand from her pants. Over 2000 years had passed since that fatal night when he had been taken from her life; when she had realized that she was fated to live without him forever. Though it was difficult to accept, Brenna had little choice in the matter. It had been a hard lesson to learn, but she had no choice in the matter and so she had found a way to survive. Her past discretions with Achilles could not be changed, nor would she ever wish to change what she had experienced with him.

He had shaped the woman she became; strong and independent. Her eyes gazed over the waves as they crashed into the shore. Thoughts for another day, for now all she wanted to do was return to her hotel room, take a warm bath and sink into a soft bed. Tomorrow she would fly back home, hand her editor the manuscript for her last book, and find a new project to occupy her time.

Once she was off the sane, she put her shoes back on and headed back towards her hotel. As she was stepping through the doors of the hotel her shoe caught on a snag in the carpet. Looking down, Brenna carefully remedied the situation only to end up walking into someone when he shoes came loose. "Ooh, oh my goodness I am so sorr…" Brenna started before looking up at the person she had bumped into. Her breath words caught in her throat at the so familiar face before her. She gasped in surprise, taking a step backward. "Oh my god, I must be seeing things, it can't be you." She whispered under her breath.

The cocky grin that spread across his face was the same as it had been all those years ago. The voice was slightly different. The accent he once had was gone, replaced with an American one. "That's quite alright. No harm done." Noticing she was shaking, he gently asked, "Are you alright?"

After finally regaining her ability to speak, Brenna replied, "I'm, I'm fine. I…I should…I need to go." She brushed past him as fast as she could, heading towards the elevators.

Before he could stop her, Aiden watched the beauty race around the corner, most likely going back to her room. "Well I'll be damned." He whispered to himself before following after her as quickly as he could. How long had he held out hope that she was still alive? He had lost track of how many times he had been let down by one lead or another over the many years. As Achilles, he had never been a man to hold on to such frivolous things. People died, it was a fact of life, but for some reason a part him did not want to believe that his Briseis was gone forever. However, after so many years without being able to find her, Aiden had resigned himself to the fact that she was beyond his reach. This trip back to Turkey was to of been his last; a chance for him to lay his past to rest once and for all. He found it both ironic and amusing that just when he was ready to do so, his past should quite literally come slamming into him.

He was never a man to give up easily and with this in mind he caught up to her as she moved quickly into one of the elevators. The doors closed before he could get in but he watched the numbers carefully trying figure out which floor she was staying on. The numbers began to slow and with the agility that had made him such a threat on the battlefield, Aiden made his way up the nearby stairs. By the time he reached her floor, he was breathing hard but out of the corner of his eye he saw her rushing towards her room. Not one for subtlety he called out to her, "Briseis!"

Brenna stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. No one had called her by that name for a very long time. The way he said it was achingly familiar, but it couldn't be him. She turned slowly towards him, "Who are you?" She spoke softly, pain evident in her voice.

"Who do you think I am?" Aiden asked as he slowly walked towards her. His eyes filled with surprise and delight. Had he truly found her?

"I know…it can't be. It's not possible." Brenna leaned heavily against the door to her suite. How could this be? How could he be here, now, after so long? He stood before her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She couldn't breathe as his fingers touched her skin. Throughout the centuries she had dreamed that he might return to her or that she would finally be able to return to him, but dreams die hard. Over time, she had made peace with the fact that this dream was not to be. Closing her eyes, Brenna knew that when she opened them he would be gone. To her amazement, he remained smiling down at her. She fought back tears as she lifted a hand up to touch his face. "Achilles, it is you isn't it?"

"Must I prove who I am… to the woman who gave me peace in a lifetime of war?" Achilles whispered.

"You just did." Brenna whispered back before wrapping her arms around his neck, tears streaking down her face. "Oh my god, my god" she murmured.

Achilles held her close, lost in feeling her against him again. Rare was there a day that passed that he did not wonder what had become of her. For years after his "death" he had searched high and low for some bit of news on where she and her kin had escaped to when Troy fell. Most of the news about the surviving Trojans was sparse or vague at best. Saddened at not being able to find her, Achilles had reluctantly let the matter go. He moved on, made a new life for himself and continued to do so as the numerous years came and went. Still, sometimes he would still think about her, wondering if she had married another, had children, and lived a happy life without him. While it had once left him feeling bitter, he was never one to dwell on the past for too long. Funny how when he thought things in his life could not get any odder, she appeared. She was just as beautiful as the first time he had laid eyes on her. Achilles released her, wiping away the lingering tears in her big brown eyes. He had to smirk at her mention of god. "Not any god, just me. Shh, it's alright, it's alright."

Trying to reign in her emotions, Brenna she looked up at him and though she wanted to shush him for his teasing, in this moment she could not bring herself to do so. She whispered sadly, "You spoke those words to me once and it was never alright again."

"I know, I know but it is truly alright now. We have found each other again." Noting that they were still standing in the hallway, Achilles spoke softly, "Come on; why don't we go inside. I think we have quite a bit to discuss and I think you would agree that what we have to discuss needs to be in private." He grinned down at the women in his arms.

She looked up at him, the amused look on his face did not go unnoticed and Brenna hit his arm lightly, a small smile forming on her lips. "Of course, you're right let me just…" She turned around and unlocked the door, her hands shaking the entire time."

* * *

><p>Brenna stood leaning against the door to her hotel room her eyes carefully observing Achilles as he looked around the room. He still looked as handsome and had as much presence as he did all those years ago. When he turned to look at her, she looked away nervously missing the grin that spread across his face. Clearing her throat Brenna decided to end the silence. "You um, you look good." She blushed as soon as the words came out of her mouth<p>

Achilles grinned before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's nice to know I can still make you blush." He paused and then with more seriousness, "You look amazing, Briseis".

"It's actually Brenna now. I changed it some time ago." Brenna replied.

He spoke her name silently, testing it out on his tongue. "A beautiful name, though I still prefer Briseis."

Brenna smiled shyly. "Thank you. I kept my old name for quite a while after…after I fled Troy. As time passed though, it just wasn't appropriate any longer." She paused then chuckled, "After all, I'm sure you don't go by Achilles anymore."

Achilles laughed, "No, if I went around calling myself Achilles people nowadays might think me a little crazy. I would probably end up locked in a hospital somewhere. No, I had to change my name after, well that night. I go by Aiden now."

Brenna couldn't resist teasing him, "Doesn't strike as much fear into the hearts of your enemies as the name Achilles did I imagine." Her laughter died

"You would imagine correctly, but that really isn't something that concerns me nowadays." Aiden stated softly.

They shared a few moments of laughter before Brenna grew silent and began fidgeting with the items on her desk. She felt his eyes on her and it brought back all those old feelings; feelings she had thought never to experience again. Overjoyed as she was that he was truly here, something kept her from fully embracing the moment. _"Fear_" she thought. _"Fear that this is all just a dream, that I'll wake up and once more be alone._"

Aiden watched her as he had done so often during those few days on the beach. The apprehension coming off her was obvious as he watched her move the stack of papers from one side of the desk to the other and shuffle around the pens and pencils that scattered across the table. He stood up and walked over to her. "What's this?" he said as he picked up the cover page of her manuscript.

Before she could stop him he had grabbed a page from her latest novel. Slightly embarrassed, she tried to grab it back but he was still far quicker than she was. "It's nothing, just something I was working on." Once more she sought to take it but he lifted it out of her reach.

A cheeky grin formed on his lips as he read the title. "Hmm, Flowers for a Ghost. So, you're a writer now?"

Giving up momentarily on retrieving the paper, Brenna sighed before smiling. "Well, I did have a great deal of spare time on my hands as you can imagine. After traveling the world at least dozen times over, I had to find something to occupy my time. I chose to write about my experiences. This is actually the last book in the series."

Aiden nodded. He too had delved into a great many projects to keep himself busy over the years. He glanced over at her, noting the slight blush she wore. As in the past, Aiden could not resist playfully teasing her. "I'm impressed, a whole series; and just what is this particular story about?"

It was amazing that they could so easily fall back into old habits. He had always seemed to enjoy provoking her. Then again, she too had done her fair share of testing his patience as well. "Do you really want to know?" She moved closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

Aiden inhaled deeply as her fingers lay gently over his heart. He fought to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to frighten her with the strength of what he was feeling at that moment. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Lifting a hand off his chest, she quickly reached up and snatched the paper back from him. "Then I guess you'll just have to wait till it's published." She winked at him, turned and placed the page back down onto the others.

He laughed unable to hold it in after her stealthy move. Aiden placed his hands on her arms, "There's my girl; still as spirited as ever." He felt her take a sharp breath in at his touch and the trembling of her body. "Are you afraid of me Briseis?" He whispered into her air.

Brenna closed her eyes at his touch. Those hands; they felt just like she remembered. His breath on her neck sent a shiver through her body. Her lips curved into a smile when she heard his speak familiar words and knew there was only one reply she could give. "Should I be?" She was rapidly losing the struggle to control what her heart wanted in that moment. When he turned her around to face him, her eyes were still closed and she refused to meet his gaze

Aiden slipped a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You never have to fear me, ever." Slowly he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. For so many years, Brenna had dreamed of his kisses, longed to feel his lips upon her just one more time. Now, here she stood living that very dream and it was so much more than she could have ever hoped. Her arms snaked around his neck as the kiss grew more intense.

As they kissed, memories flashed through both their minds. Though they had only had a short time together all those years ago. The moment they had met, when she had stopped him from killing Agamemnon's men, when he had saver her from those very same men, the first time he had taken her, the happy moments they had shared before everything came crashing down on them.

When the need to breathe became too much, they both pulled away. Tears slid down Brenna's cheek. "I missed you." She stroked his cheek as she spoke before pulling him into another kiss.

Aiden held her face in his hands pouring every part of himself into the kiss. He had felt the same way throughout the years apart. The need to breathe forced them apart once more. Aiden spoke the words he had long held in his heart, the tears that were forming in his own eyes unchecked. "You don't know how long I searched for you." He looked down, "I was such a fool to have never told you what you truly meant to me."

Brenna placed her fingers over his lips. "But you did. Maybe not in the words that most men use, but the words you did speak were enough for me. They always have been."

Aiden spoke softly between soft kisses. "I should have said more. I was such a blasted idiot back then. You deserved better."

Brenna looked up at him, longing in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that; yes, you had your faults, but we all do. We can't change what we did or didn't do back then. All we have is now."

Aiden smiled before drawing her into another passion-filled kiss. He pulled her closer, and then lifted her up into his arms. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he spoke, "Then I suppose we have to make the most of right now," he paused his lips twitching up into that famous cheeky grin of his, "and perhaps make up for lost time."

For the first time in a long time, Brenna felt true happiness. She returned his grin with one of her own. "Hmm, indeed, but it's a lot of years to make up for."

"We have all the time in the world now don't we?" Aiden stated as he laid her down on her bed.

She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Well, I do need to get back and get my manuscript to my editor and then there's…" Brenna was cut off as Aiden's lips came crashing down on hers once more. Soon his lips were trailing down her neck. The moan that came from her lips was music to his ears. His hands reached for the hem of her top and Brenna obliged him by lifting up her arms.

The rest of their clothes were quickly upon the floor. Hands were not idle; her small fingers trailed over his back remembering the smooth, firm skin. One of his hands held her face, while the other grazed down her leg. Brenna gasped as his lips and hands brought about sensations she had thought dead with him. Aiden paused to gaze at her naked form. Her beauty had not diminished with time. Aiden smiled, capturing her lips against his own. At first, the feeling of truly being one again after so long overwhelmed them both. Like that first night, it was pure ecstasy. No woman before her had ever felt as right for him, as she did. Her skin was like satin as she curled around him and his lips found their way to her neck, eliciting the tiniest moans.

All too soon, what began slow and gentle gave way to a fiery blaze of passion. When it was all over, Brenna slumped back down onto the bed, Aiden slumping down against her. For some time, the only sound was of the couple's heavy breathing. Hours later they lay entwined still damp with sweat. Aiden's head rested on her chest as he grasped one of her hands. He had forgotten how small they were in comparison to his.

Brenna ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest, his breath against her still damp skin, sending chills through her body. Her eyes fluttered closed as she attempted to catch her breath. When he lifted his head from her chest, Brenna opened her eyes to look down at him curiously. He wore an expression she had never seen before. "What? What is it?"

Aiden gazed up into her brown eyes. For a moment, he debated on whether he should tell her what he was thinking. While normally he was not a man to shy away from saying what he wanted, in this instance he decided to show some of the wisdom he had gained over the years. Instead, he smiled "Nothing, just enjoying this." He moved up her body, and gently kissed her lips. After several minutes of kissing, he moved off to the side allowing her to curl up against him.

Brenna laid her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her to draw her closer. "Mmm, it seems so surreal for you to actually be here." Her fingers danced over his skin and she frowned slightly, "I'm afraid."

He gazed over at her curiously, "Of what Briseis?"

Lifting up her head she raised a hand to touch his face. "I'm afraid that I'll go to sleep and when I wake up and you'll be gone again. Seeing you here, now, it seems like I'm lost in a dream, but I don't care. If I can only have you in dreams, then I'll take it."

Aiden leaned up and kissed her lips. It was so damn hard for him to express the things he was feeling. He had always been a man of action, but for her he would try. "If this is a dream, then let us pray to those gods of yours that we don't wake up anytime soon." He paused, "But if it's not, then we can sleep knowing that we will be together again tomorrow."

Brenna leaned down and kissed him before he gently pulled her back down to rest against him. She sniffled then yawned. "Tomorrow" she murmured letting her eyes flutter closed. Aiden watched her for some time. _"Yes, tomorrow._" Before long, his own weariness sent him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Tbc<p>

I hope you enjoyed the rewrite. Do me a favor and listen to Trevor Morris's lovely instrumentals from the Tudors soundtracks called, "I the Eight Henry/Brandon Lux Aeterna and Death of Jane Seymour/Howling Wilderness. You can find them on YouTube. Please leave a little feedback and let me know what you think of the rewrite. Achilles might seem a bit out of character but remember he has had many years to change as an individual.

Review this Story

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Return to Top


	2. Eternal: Pick it Up

Title: Eternal

Chapter Title: Pick It Up

Author: Chrissykat

Ship: Troy- Briseis/Achilles

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: Story rated T

Disclaimer: First I want to thank any readers (who are still reading that is) for waiting so long for a new chapter of this story. My writing time has been diminished as of late what with work and other projects. However, I am doing my best to try and finish up this and my other stories. The muses were also to blame as they were leading me in all different directions with the opening scene of this chapter. I finally settled on what I felt made the most sense. As always I hope you will enjoy this next installement of Wounded Hearts. The title is inspired by the song Medicine by Daughter. I have run this through a spelling and grammar check but if anyone notes any flubs that I missed please let me know. On with the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Her heart raced as she ran, pushing past the frightened multitudes that were fleeing for their lives. She stumbled through the hallways looking frantically for her family but she could not find them in the throng of screaming people running to get out of the burning building. Racing down a now deserted hallway, she stopped suddenly as her uncle's favorite horse stampeded towards her. Backing up quickly, she slammed herself tightly against a nearby pillar to avoid being run over. The fires set by the Greeks grew higher and Briseis coughed as she tried to catch her breath. As the smoke billowed around her, she picked up the edge of her dress and moved quickly towards the palace gardens. She dodged several servants who would have run into her in their panic to get out of the palace.<strong>

**The golden statue of Apollo could be seen in the distance, standing in the center of the garden. Briseis dashed down the small staircase that led to the statue and fell to her knees in front of it. In her heart she knew there was little the sun god could or would do for the people of Troy. The city was burning; its patron god had abandoned his people when he had taken Hector from them. Then again perhaps this was his punishment for breaking her vows to the sun god. Even with these thoughts in mind, she prayed that he would at least protect those who escaped, for him to look favorably and watch over her family.**

**So lost in her prayers, she did not hear the menacing form of Agamemnon approaching her from behind until he began to speak, "Too late for prayer priestess". Before she could react he pulled her up, his hand tightly gripping her hair as he hauled her to her feet. She tried to remove his hand from her head, but he grabbed her hand with his other hand then moved his hand from her hair, grasping her firmly around the throat. His grip was painful but she resisted the urge to cry out. She refused to give him the satisfaction, though a silent tear did slide unwillingly down her cheek.**

**Agamemnon snarled, "I almost lost this war because of your little romance. I want to taste what Achilles tasted." The Greek king leaned in trying to kiss her, but Briseis pulled away as best as she could. She nearly growled as she he slowly turned her around. He took no notice of her struggles, nor did he notice her sliding the blade she had concealed in her sleeve, into her hand.**

**"You will be my slave in Mycenae, a Trojan priestess scrubbing my floors… and at night." He smirked, letting the insinuation linger in the air and enjoying his victory; a victory that was short lived.**

**Briseis wasted no more time, recalling what Achilles had once told her *_Nothing is _easier*, she brought the blade up and plunged it into the king's neck. In shock, the Greek king slowly fell to his knees in pain. She pulled the blade from his neck, blood spurting out as she did, and slid from his grip. As she brushed past him to get away, his limp body collapsed face down.**

**Dropping the dagger, Briseis began to run but two of the dead king's guards were on her almost instantly. She struggled against them, knowing she was about to die. She swore she would not make her death easy for them. Just as one of the guards was about to swing his blade at her, his head was cleaved from his neck. The guard holding her tossed her roughly to the ground moving to face the man who had killed his compatriot. His fight was short lived as the other man's sword pierced him through the stomach before being pulled out. The Greek soldier hit the ground dead.**

**When Briseis looked up she breathed a sigh of relief. "Achilles" she whispered. He stood above her breathing hard, evidence of his frantic search through the city for her. Leaning down, Achilles put his arm around her, "Come with me." Gently, he began to help her to her feet.**

**Briseis looked up at him, relieved that he had not abandoned her, only to spot Paris out of the corner of her. Her cousin looked back with fear in his eyes, readying his bow to fire. Knowing what was about to occur, Briseis screamed out to Paris, "NO!"**

**Her scream had startled the young prince, but the arrow hit its mark in Achilles heel. The Greek warrior reared back in pain as the arrow pierced the skin. Briseis panicked and with her hands still on the arms of her lover, she peered back at her cousin and screamed. "PARIS… NO, DON'T."**

**Achilles moved to stand between her and Paris as if to protect her. Another arrow flew and hit him in the stomach. She heard him gasp before he tore the arrow from him body. More arrows flew, each hitting their target. Briseis pleaded with Paris to stop, but it was though he could not hear her. She picked herself up off the ground and raced towards him. "PARIS, DON'T".**

**One more arrow flew. Briseis spun around, watching in horror as it pierced Achilles abdomen. He gave a grunt of pain as if all the air had left his body and he fell to his knees.**

Brenna's eyes shot open and she lurched up in bed. Her skin was covered in sweat and she was breathing hard. She bit down on her knuckle to hold back the tears that always came with this dream. Wiping her forehead she tried desperately to slow the rapid beating of her heart. She looked over her shoulder to see him sleeping next to her. Achilles had returned to her yes, but that night would forever haunt her mind. Pulling the sheet around her, she slowly slid off the bed and moved towards the window. As she stared out into the night, Brenna closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her breath. Those terrible final moments in Troy had lingered for so long. In the months after Troy had fallen, she had somehow picked up the pieces and, as Achilles had wished for her to do, began anew. Her family had not made it easy, especially when Paris had revealed in whose arms he had found her in. It was so hard not to give up when they cruelly shunned her, only speaking to her when necessary. Those were the times when she had longed to be back in Achilles arms, to escape the looks and whispers, but her longing was irrelevant and impossible. Achilles was dead and she forced herself to endure the unbearable loneliness made only worse when she was cursed with this immortal life. A tear slid down her cheek at the memories

Aiden was awake as soon as he felt Brenna get up. He watched for a few moments before sliding out of the bed and moving over towards her. His hands rested upon her shoulders, smiling as she leaned her head back, one hand coming up to rest over his on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Brenna opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath and releasing it she nodded. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you." Her other hand quickly wiped her cheek, trying to erase the evidence of her distress.

Aiden kissed the top of her head, his fingers tangling in the strands of her hair. Grinning he replied, "Don't be; I'm a light sleeper. I always have been as you well know." His grin faded as he felt her trembling beneath his hands. "You're not fine Briseis, your shaking. What is it?" His voice was soothing, but firm; he would not be dissuaded so easily.

Brenna sighed, endeavoring to brush it off. "I'm fine, really; we should get back to bed." She moved out of his gripped and moved toward the bed when she felt him grip her arm. Again her eyes closed, now knowing he was not about to let this go.

"We would both still be sleeping if you were fine Briseis. Something about whatever you were dreaming has you out of sorts." Aiden prodded. He had always been a stubborn man and when someone he cared for looked as rattled as Briseis did now he refused to let the matter rest until it was resolved to his satisfaction.

Brenna sighed once more bowing her head before speaking. "I…I dreamt of the night I lost you. Every so often I dream of it. Sometimes I save you and I'm so happy. Then I wake up, you're not there and I have to mourn you all over again. Other times it happens the way it did. Those times, I think, I should have done something more to stop my cousin."

This time Aiden rubbed his eyes. He too had nights when those final moments in Troy with Briseis stalked him. "There wasn't anything more you could have done Briseis. Before I climbed into that horse I knew what might happen to me and I made my peace with it. I did much wrong to you and your family. I never blamed Paris for doing what he did."

Brenna bit her bottom lip. "I blamed him, for so long after we escaped I hated him. He made it so hard after… but I also blamed myself. There were so many times when I wished I had stopped at least one of those arrows, to punish him for his recklessness, to save you."

His heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second at her words and he gripped her tighter to him. Her words struck too close to what he had too often witnessed in his dreams. To hear her utter his worst fears about what might have occurred that night was chilling. "NO, don't you ever say that." Aiden turned her around to face him as he pulled her closer. "I knew what I was doing that night Briseis. Much of my life I spent causing death, staring it in the face and mocking it with my aspirations of immortality." He gently kissed her forehead before continuing. "But when Paris did what he did, I thought at least for once in my damn life I would get to face death for a good reason; instead of just for glory." This time he pulled away and looked out the window into the night sky and then over his shoulder at Brenna "All that mattered was that you were safe. If one of those arrows had struck you, I don't think I would have let him get out of that city alive." In fact he knew that if Paris had harmed Briseis, he would have torn the younger man apart regardless of his wounds. He took a deep breath to reign in his emotions then turned to her with a smile. "I have no regrets over that night and neither should you." With a few quick strides he was by her side again.

Tears pooled in her eyes, but she held them off. She looked down for a moment before gazing back up at him with a smile. Doing her best to stay composed, she quietly stated, "Who would have thought, the great Achilles has turned into such a sentimental creature."

Aiden gave her an amused look before picking her up and bringing her back over to the bed. "Let's just keep that between you and me."

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered in through the window, shining onto Aiden's face and waking him instantly. Brenna shifted against him; turning to face him as she curled up, nestled into his side. He looked down at her with a smile, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. She mumbled in her sleep before opening her eyes. Upon seeing him she smiled, "Good morning" she whispered.<p>

"And a good morning to you" Aiden whispered back before kissing her head. He watched in amusement as she gave a little yawn. "I trust you slept a bit better that time?"

Brenna looked up at him with a grin, "Much better thank you." She laid a hand across his chest, letting her fingers glide over the smooth skin. By the gods she had missed waking up next to him. "What about you?"

Enjoying this quiet moment with her, Aiden ran his fingers over her hand. "About as well I always have. Nothing I can't handle, especially when I get the pleasure of waking up to such a lovely sight." He leaned over to kiss her on the lips for a moment before Brenna's stomach grumbled.

Brenna blushed at the sound as she pulled away from his kiss. "Sorry, I guess my insides are protesting the lack of supper last night."

Aiden grinned, "Tell you what, why don't you go freshen up while I order us some breakfast. Then we can figure out what to do next."

"That sounds like a good idea." Brenna laughed lightly as she sat up. Leaving the sheet behind, she climbed out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom. With a quick look over her shoulder and a smile, she closed the door behind her.

His eyes followed her naked form, only looking away when she had disappeared into the bathroom. By the gods she was still as beautiful as the day they met. Rubbing a hand over his face, Aiden took a deep breath before climbing out of bed and pulling on his pants. As he picked up the phone to call for room service his cell phone rang. He pulled the device out of his pocket to check the number, sighing when he realized who was calling. For a moment he debated about whether or not to answer, but he knew they would just keep calling. Not wanting his time with Brenna to be disrupted, he answered sarcastically. "Aiden here, to what do I owe this early morning call?"

The voice on the other end chuckled, "I see you're in good spirits as always."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "It is far too early in the day for you're good humor so let's just get to the point of your call Evan." He had made few friends over the years. Evan was one of the only ones who he kept in touch with. Sometimes it was good to have someone to bounce thoughts off of as he had with two old friends. In fact, there was something about Evan that reminded him of those friends. He was like an odd combination of Eudorus and Odysseus and so he tolerated the man's incessant need to play psychiatrist.

"Since you're in such a pleasant mood I'll make this brief. I heard you were in Turkey and I thought I would pay my good friend a visit" Evan replied with a smile in his voice.

"Please tell me you're not already here in Turkey" Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. Not that he hated Evans' visits but he did have other plans at the moment, none of which involved his nosey friend.

"Well not yet, but I was about to buy my ticket, why?" Evan asked. He could hear the frustration in Aiden's voice.

Aiden sighed in relief. "Look right now is not a good time. I didn't come here for a holiday Evan. I'm here on business. I'll take a rain check on that visit." While this had been originally true, finding Briseis here had altered things a bit, but he wasn't about to get into that with his friend.

Evan could tell Aiden wasn't being completely honest, but based on his friends impatience he decided now was not the time to pray. "Alright my friend, if you say so."

"I get back to New York in a few days. I'll talk to you then." Before Evan could say anything else, Aiden hung up tossing the phone onto the bed. Evan was pretty smart and had an excellent sense of humor, but he also could be absolutely exhausting. Thinking no more of his buddy, he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Quickly he went back to calling for room service, hoping that it would arrive before Briseis was done.

They sat quietly eating their breakfast until Brenna's curiosity won out and she asked him about his immortality. He described waking up as Odysseus alone prepared his body and she was currently trying not to laugh at the man's reaction to his dead friend coming back to life and failing miserably.

"I am standing there trying to figure out how in Hades I was still alive and the whole time Odysseus is standing there speechless. That had to of been the only time that man was ever tongue tied." Aiden explained with a laugh. "Finally, he just started laughing and then says, 'I suppose if anyone was to outwit the lord of the underworld it would be you Achilles'."

Brenna took a sip of her juice before responding. "What did he do after that? I mean all those Greeks had seen your body already. How in the world did he pull off your funeral pyre after that?" She had seen the smoke from that pyre as the survivors had climbed Mount Ida. Her heart had broken once more knowing in her heart that it was her beloved Achilles burning.

Aiden swallowed his bite of egg. "Well he certainly couldn't put a live man on the pyre and I couldn't just appear as though I hadn't died. So Odysseus simply used that clever mind of his and used another soldier; one who looked close enough to me that the other soldiers would be none the wiser. He allowed no one to see the body until it was already up on the pyre and by then no one could tell that it wasn't me. I let him take my armor to make it look more realistic." Aiden paused, "It's an odd thing to witness one's own funeral."

Brenna shook her head at the cleverness of the Ithacan king. Her smile faded slightly as she pondered the thought of what Aiden had said about his funeral, recalling how her own death and rebirth had occurred. "I wouldn't know."

"You didn't get to see your funeral pyre?" Aiden wiped his mouth with his napkin. He noted the distant look in her eyes and her voice.

"I don't think they had one." Brenna paused looking down into her lap before gazing back up at him. "Paris wasn't exactly happy with me after he found me with you and he wasn't shy about sharing that information with his beloved Helen and poor Andromache. When he did that, well Andromache wouldn't even look at me anymore. Paris only spoke to me when absolutely necessary which wasn't often. Helen tried at least to understand, but she loved Paris. "

Aiden sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. While he hadn't condemned Paris for 'killing' him, it did not sit well with him that the man had treated his own kin in such a manner. "That's not an excuse not to give you proper funeral rites. You were still his family Briseis."

Brenna smiled at the indignation in her lovers' voice. "I know, but I actually don't think they even knew I was dead." At his confused looked, she began to explain. "We were attacked by bandits in the woods on Mount Ida. Three of them went after Helen and Andromache and while Andromache wasn't very fond of me at that time, I wasn't about to let anyone else hurt her, her son or Helen. I foolishly thought that I could kill them as I had Agamemnon. I was able to kill one of them right there, which drew the other twos attention and then I led them away from my family deeper into the woods. I fought another one off, got him good too. I thought I was home free but I forgot about the third man. He grabbed me and stabbed me from behind." She took another sip of her drink. "I remember hitting the ground, watching him run off into the distance and thinking at least I protected someone if only for a short time. Then nothing but darkness until I woke up, which was not exactly pain free. I stumbled back towards where we had camped but I guess they moved on to get away. Maybe they thought the bandits had simply taken me captive. It was hours later when I woke up so, I don't know, I never found them after that. "

Closing his eyes, Aiden grimaced as he imagined her death. When he opened his eyes he reached hand across the table to rest onto hers. That she had to experience such a death only to wake up and to face it alone was more than anyone should have to endure. While he hated that she felt she had to make up for supposed mistakes and that she had placed her own life in danger for people who had seemingly thrown her out of their lives, words truly could not express how proud he was of her for protecting those she cared for. "You are one of the bravest women I have ever met. "

Brenna smiled over at him. "Well, I seem to recall you telling me that I had to begin anew. Over the years I've learned to pick myself up and start over again many times. Besides, as lonely as it was to be on my own, it was far lonelier being with people who would rather I was not around. It was a painful escape, but an escape nonetheless."

Aiden nodded his head before returning her smile. "I wish I had been there to see my brave Briseis taking out those two bandits. I bet they never saw it coming."

She couldn't help blushing at his statement. "I'm not sure you would be wholly impressed with my skills. After all, I did let one of them get the best of me."

"I'm fairly certain I would have been. I was impressed with how you dispatched that bloated pig Agamemnon. If you took those two men down with half as much skill, gods I would have loved to of been there to see it." Aiden sat back once more remembering with some fondness how she had done away with that nuisance of a king. "Besides, after all these years I'm sure you've developed even more skill with a blade then your cousin ever had."

His final statement made Brenna laugh. "Paris was never very good with a blade. He loathed sword practice. Hector constantly had to practically force him to even attend his lessons. I think he preferred to spend that time looking for some maiden to bed. I like to think I was and still am better than he was. After all I seem to recall holding a blade to one of the Greeks finest warriors' necks."

Aiden smirked. He remembered that night quite well. "Ah, but you hesitated that night and Greece's best warrior took the victory, though I must say it was a well fought battle on your part."

For a moment Brenna said nothing somewhat annoyed at his comment before shaking her head in amusement and tossing her napkin at him. "Some things about you haven't changed at all I see. You still enjoy provoking me."

He dodged her napkin easily, "I always have as you well know. You make it quite enjoyable actually. I had never met a woman who was so eager to disagree with me on everything before I met you Briseis. And, you didn't exactly shy away from trying to provoke me either" Aiden replied.

Brenna pursed her lips "That's true, I must admit. I hated that you made good sense about a lot of things, but you seemed to enjoy the challenge."

Aiden leaned across the table, a huge grin on his face. "I never back down from a challenge, so what say you and I finish up here and then we can see just how good you've gotten with a blade."

Her eyes went wide with a mixture of amusement and shock. "Right now, what you want me to hold a dagger to your throat again?" She had to chuckle at the thought of re-enacting that first night they shared.

"No, but you have a sword tucked away somewhere no?" Aiden stood up from the table. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his as she too rose up.

"Yes, but I haven't used it in years and I don't travel around with it" Brenna looked at him, a bit astonished. "People don't fight with swords anymore. I think they prefer using guns nowadays." Brenna's tone was rather sarcastic. Truly she wasn't certain why she kept the sword after all these years, except that it had been a gift from the first person she had met who explained to her what she now was.

Aiden frowned mockingly at her, "Damn, well I guess the swordplay will have to wait for another time then." He wrapped his arms around her and felt her head rest against his chest.

This time it was Brenna's turn to console him. "I suppose so, but it's not the end the world. Tell you what, why don't we go take a walk on the beach. Seeing as you know some of what I have been doing with my writing, you can tell me what the great Achilles has been doing all these years." She gazed up at him to see what he thought of her idea.

He looked forward, jokingly pondering her idea. "Hmm, I don't know. I'd much rather take you to bed and ravish you again." Aiden paused then glanced down at her with a grin. "But I guess that can wait till later." He kissed her on the lips before taking her hand and walking towards the door. Brenna grabbed the door key and the pair swept out of the room to spend the day together.

* * *

><p>Tbc<p> 


	3. Eternal: Awash In Memories

**Title: Eternal**

**Chapter Title: Awash in Memories**

**Disclaimer: Finally, I finally got the muses to return so I could get the next part of this tale out. They went on some crazy extended vacation or something, but for now I've got them tied down. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Troy, Achilles, Briseis, Eudorus or the Myrmidons. I listened to a few different songs to inspire this chapter. For the more somber moments I listened to Olafur Arnalds song "This Place is a Shelter" and Sam Yung's "Time" both very beautiful instrumentals.**

* * *

><p>"You're teasing me with this aren't you?" Brenna asked, her feet sunk into the sand as she stopped walking and turned to look at the man next to her with a smirk on her face. The pair had been enjoying a nice walk along the beach. At the moment Aiden was explaining what he had been up to in recent years.<p>

Aiden stopped as well looking at her with a curious expression. "Why would I lie about this to you? Is it really that hard to believe?"

She shook her head and began walking again, "I suppose not, but let me see if I understand this; the great Achilles, the sacker of cities, the man so many feared, is now a business man." Brenna giggled, "A business man who owns several hotels, including apparently, the one we are both staying in. Forgive me if I think you're jesting with me, but I guess I never pictured you being content sitting behind a desk all day."

"You are getting an awful amount of enjoyment from this my dear." Aiden pulled her closer as she continued to giggle. "I work hard keeping my hotels functioning I'll have you know and I'm not sitting behind a desk, at least not all the time."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you do work very hard. I suppose I just envisioned a different sort of career in my mind." Brenna wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What, did you think I was a hired hit man or something? Come on, doing that kind of work means I'd have a boss. You know how I loathe working for others." Aiden joked, tickling her side as they kept walking.

She squirmed away from his fingers laughing. "True, you never were widely known to be a follower; however you have to admit you were very good at what you used to do."

Aiden couldn't help but join in her good mood as he grinned, "You know I do have other talents besides my abilities with a sword. I've done other things over the many years we were apart."

"I'm sure you have and I'm certain that you were just as good at those jobs as well. Really, I shouldn't be that surprised. Over the years I've had several different 'careers' and not all of them matched the person I was back then." She silently pondered one in particular that might surprise her lover.

Aiden looked down at her, his curiosity piqued. "Oh really, care to share?" He gave her a sly grin, thinking about what sort of talents his Briseis had been allowed to display over the centuries.

Brenna laughed before nudging him forward, "No, we were talking about you mister. Now tell me, how did you get into owning hotels? It can't be just something you fell into?"

Aiden snorted, "Actually I did sort of fall into it." At her incredulous look he continued, "Really, I swear. I haven't made too many friends in my long life, but I do have one or two. One in particular can be very…shall we say persuasive. He wound up inheriting a small hotel in Greece, but didn't have the funds to keep it running."

"And you did?" Brenna supplied as they came upon a rock ledge along the beach. She wiped some sand off the rock and sat down.

"I've had the good fortune to have made some interesting investments that paid off nicely." He joked as he sat down beside her. "At first I told him to sell it, take the money and invest it, but he really wanted to keep the place. I suppose he had some fond memories there. So I made my own investment. I gave him the money to keep the place open. In exchange he gave me half ownership."

Brenna couldn't help but smile. "That was a really nice thing you did for your friend."

"Well, he is a good friend and it was good investment. The hotel continues to do well and with the money earned there I've been able to purchase other small hotels that were on the brink of closing. Most are in tourist areas, but were at one time too rundown to be inviting to guests; like the one here in Turkey." He explained, picking up a nearby stone, "It's a challenging job at times, but I get to be my own boss and I enjoy a good challenge as you well know."

Brenna nodded with a smirk, "Yes, I seem to vaguely remember that about you and of course your difficulty in taking commands from anyone. Except this one time when some small, simpering priestess had you sheathing your sword faster than you can blink."

Aiden shook his head remembering that day so long ago. He leaned back against the rock face. "Now, you can't fault me for listening to the voice of reason, especially when it is the voice of a beautiful woman. Besides, you presented one of the best challenges I had ever had the pleasure of trying to solve. I seem to recall a certain priestess who refused to let me slaughter a man who wished to harm her."

She blushed at his words then bit her bottom lip, "There are times when I wish I had said nothing in that tent. If I had just let you kill that slimy worm of a king, who knows what might have happened."

There were times when he wondered the same thing, but a part of him knew what the consequences probably would have been. "Oh I can guess what would likely have happened. Agamemnon would have been dead, but Menelaus would not have taken kindly to my murdering his brother. In murdering that filth I would have made you, my men and myself fugitives. No, you were right to speak up Briseis. While killing him would have sated my anger, it was far more fulfilling to see you take him down"

"I have to admit, it was sort of satisfying. All he could do was gloat about how he was going to make me his slave. He had no idea that his victory would be so short lived." Brenna recalled that moment with a combination of fondness and sadness. It was only moments after killing Agamemnon that she had watched Achilles life snuffed out.

"That man never knew when to hold his tongue. Was only a matter of time till someone silenced him forever; and on the plus side I kept my promise to him." Aiden pulled her into his side with one arm, tossing the pebble in his hand with the other. "I did tell him that before my time was done I would look down on his corpse and smile. I'm not one to not keep a promise if I can help it."

Brenna shook her head, laughing as she leaned against him, "I don't think he ever thought you would get to see that through as arrogant as he was; makes me happy that I could help you see that promised fulfilled."

The pair sat there in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. Before long they were headed back to the hotel for some lunch. Aiden led her to his own suite, showing her around the large set of rooms before he called for room service. While they ate she asked more about his hotels and he inquired about her writing. "Do you think you've written your last book? I know you said the one you were working on was the last in a series."

Wiping her mouth, Brenna leaned back in her chair and shrugged. "I really don't know. I always intended 'Flowers' to be the last book in the series. I never considered writing another book after that. I'm not even sure I have another story in me." She sighed, "Suppose I'll have to make that decision soon though. My editor wants me to head back home to New York as soon as I can and I know she is going to ask me the same thing."

Aiden couldn't help but smile, standing up from the table. "We can travel there together than depending on when you plan to go back." Noting her look of confusion, he explained. "Here we've been living and working in the same city and somehow never came across one another. We had to come halfway around the world to be reunited."

Brenna moved to his side, "New York is a big city my love and I only live there half the year. The other half of the year I'm in England. Besides, I for one think it's only appropriate that we should be brought back together here."

Leaning down he kissed her lips, "I stand corrected than." They continued kissing, slowly moving towards the bed.

* * *

><p>They lay silently after their passions were sated. Brenna rested her head on Aiden's chest just running her fingers over the soft skin while Aiden caressed her back. "Do you ever think about them Briseis? Your family I mean?"<p>

"Of course I do. I remember Uncle Priam and his lessons about the gods. I wonder what happened to Andromache and what sort of man little Astyanax became if he survived." She paused, "I think about Hector and if he found peace in the next life."

"If his wife and son are with him now, I'm sure he has." Aiden brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The topic of Hector was always a touchy subject with him. Hector's death was something he had long regretted. He shook thoughts of the long dead prince away, "And what about Paris, do you ever wonder what became of him and his dear Helen?"

Brenna sat up, "I was so angry with him for so long after Troy. I hated him for everything that happened to me; blamed him for all the pain I had endured. After I…died, I used that hate and anger to keep me going." Closing her eyes, she laid back down turning to look over at him. "When I said I never saw the Trojans again, it wasn't exactly true."

Aiden nodded, while he had no idea why she would lie about something like that, he couldn't fault her either. Sometimes it was hard for him to talk about the past. No doubt it was much the same for her. He ran his hand down her back, "So you did find them again?"

Closing her eyes, Brenna shivered at his touch before replying, "Not right away. At first, I was so confused and upset that I didn't know where to go. When I first 'came back' I had no clue what had happened to me. Only that I was alone. I did meet someone who was just like us and though she was able to provide me with an explanation, I could scarcely believe it at first. She did her best to show me how to protect myself, even gave me the sword that I do still have. I was just so overwrought at the time. So much had happened and I needed to get away. I don't know what possessed me to do it but, I eventually sailed to your homeland. This was months later. I just assumed no one there would know who I was and I could sort everything out in my head. No sooner was I getting off the ship when I heard someone shouting, 'My lady Briseis!' You can imagine my shock when I came across an old friend of yours." She smirked, curious to see if he would figure it out.

He thought about who she could possibly be talking about when it suddenly occurred to him the 'friend' she was talking about. Aiden could remember only one man addressing her that way that he knew of. "Eudorus…it was Eudorus wasn't it?" A huge smile formed on his face when she turned and nodded.

"I couldn't believe that he remembered me, much less wanted to speak to me. By then he had heard of your death of course, but said he was pleased, for 'Lord Achilles' sake, that I had managed to survive. He was curious as to why I had come to Greece of all places. Nothing could stop my tears at that point. After being shunned for so long, to know someone cared in some form…I broke down completely, just blurted out everything that had happened to me since Troy's fall, except my death. He just stood there, listening patiently, before offering me a place to stay with his family. I declined at first; I didn't want to be a burden. I thanked him kindly, but told him that it wasn't necessary for him to 'look out' for me. You should have seen the look he gave me." Brenna giggled remembering how Eudorus had looked in that moment. "He said that you would find a way to haunt him from the underworld if he did any less than offer me a roof over my head."

Aiden sat up, rubbing his chin and shaking his head. "I can't believe he remembered." Once more she looked up at him curiously. "Before I climbed into that damned horse, before I sent the Myrmidons off, I spoke with Eudorus one last time. I told him that should anything happen to me, should you be captured; he was to make sure you were kept safe somehow. He gave his word that he would. When you left with Paris that night, I figured it wouldn't be a necessary. I'm glad that he was able to honor his word in some way. Eudorus was always a good man, a good friend." He dropped a kiss on her head.

"He did more than honor that vow. After I had time to get settled, met his family and got reacquainted with the Myrmidons, he insisted on teaching me how to defend myself. I would never have been able to wield that sword I have without Eudorus' teachings. Even some of your other men got in on the training. They were impressed by my skill, but joked that it was only right that 'Lord Achilles' woman would be so capable." Brenna explained, smiling at the memories. "It was several years later when I got word of where the Trojan survivors were. I had planned to go alone, but Eudorus would hear none of it. When I left Greece, he was by my side."

Aiden smirked as he listened intently to her story. He owed so much to his old friend and his men. One could only imagine the horrors that may have befallen his beautiful lover had she been left to fend for herself without knowing how to properly fight. "I never went into battle without Eudorus beside me, though I never thought he would leave the Myrmidons."

"I wouldn't call it leaving the Myrmidons, though I was just as surprised he wanted to accompany me. He said that it was his duty. I always wondered why he felt that way. You were gone and he had no real reason to show such dedication to me of all people. Now that I know what you told him I understand it a bit more. He left some of the Myrmidons in Pthia in the capable hands of his son, while he and I took the rest to the Trojan settlement. Can you believe they had built their temple outside the city walls, again?" Brenna shook her head before continuing. "It wasn't difficult to take the temple. There were only a few priests who the men tied up. Little else was there for defensive purposes. You think they would have learned."

Recalling the words he once spoke to Hector, "There's no honor in cutting old men's throats."

Brenna ran a hand through her hair. "Exactly and I had stated that I wanted as few casualties as possible. I wasn't out for blood after all, just… In any case, the more shocking thing was finding Paris in the temple. Apparently he had come to offer a sacrifice; instead he received a confrontation he couldn't have expected in the least.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_With a hand on the handle of her sword and Eudorus by her side, Briseis approached the tied up form of her cousin. A simple gesture to the men and they were quickly hauling the former prince to his feet. _

"_Get your hands off of me you dogs. How dare you desecrate this holy…" Paris' protests came to an abrupt end upon seeing the woman before him_

"_Hello cousin. Did you miss me?" Briseis looked her cousin over. He had aged slightly, his hair was longer, and he had grown a beard. He looked as Hector had all those years before, but he was no Hector. While he seemed to have put on some muscle, he was still no match for the Myrmidons. _

"_Briseis…it can't be. We…we thought you were dead. Where have you been cousin?" Paris gazed upon his younger cousin. She looked no different than the last day he had seen her and yet there was something undeniably different about her. There was coldness in the way she spoke to him and she carried herself with a confidence that he had never seen from her before. Her long hair was held in a tight braid and she wore the black armor of the men she appeared to be commanding. _

_Briseis moved closer to him. "You thought wrong cousin. Where have I been? Tell me, did you bother to look for me, or did you simply wipe your hands of your 'traitorous' little cousin?" She remembered well his treatment of her in those days after their cities demise. _

_Struggling against the ropes around his wrist, Paris tried to explain. "I…the bandits would have killed us all Briseis. I had to get the people to safety__…there…there just wasn't any time to search for you. When you disappeared I just assumed the bandits had either dragged you off or taken your life." He paused before continuing in a firmer tone. "As for you being a traitor…you wept for the man who killed my brother, your cousin. What was I supposed to think of you?" _

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND! You betrayed an entire city so you could have your affair with a Greek. You set your brothers demise into motion and you dare to blame Achilles alone for Hector's death? You are just as much to blame for your brothers' death." Briseis yelled._

"_I may be at fault for bringing war to our land, but neither Helen nor I thrust the sword or the spear through my brothers' body. Your lover did that." Paris responded spitefully._

_Briseis unsheathed her sword and stalked towards him, the point of the sword dangerously close to his neck. "Yes, he did, but I know when it was all over, he regretted that blood on his hands. But you cousin, if you had been half the man that your brother was and fought your own battles, Hector would never have been put in that position. So many years later and you still have learned nothing." One of the men approached and whispered something in her ear. Briseis released her cousin, sheathing her sword. "Good, bring him." _

_She followed behind the man who had approached her while Paris was made to stumble behind her. They stepped into a side room where the Myrmidons had pushed aside a large stone slab on the floor. Briseis looked down the wide hole, "I see your still using the same old punishments for those who break their vows." She paused and then looked over at Paris. "You know cousin, Achilles taught me many things." She stepped closer, "One of the most important was this…" she put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "It never ends." Pulling back she motioned for the two men holding Paris's arms to put him in the hole. _

_Paris fought against his captors as they prepared to lower him into the pit. "Briseis, no, no don't do this. This is wrong and you know it. BRISEIS, NO, NO, stop. BRISEIS STOP THIS!" _

_She listened to his pleas as he was lowered into the dark crevice with indifference. Briseis remembered when she had made similar pleas that had fallen on deaf ears. Now he would know what she had felt. His final cries became silent as the slab slid into place covering the pit. _

_Eudorus, who had moved away to help with the stone slab, now stepped up next to her once more, "Do you intend to leave him in there till he dies my lady?" _

_Briseis turned away from the pit and walked out of the room with Eudorus following. "No, we depart in the morning. Have the men release him and the priests before we leave. Send them back to their city." She began walking toward the door of the temple before stopping. "Eudorus, the men may take whatever riches are in the temple. Leave nothing for the 'prince' and his people." With that command she walked out of the temple and away from her cousin for the last time _

_*End Flashback*_

Brenna looked over at Aiden sorrowfully. "What happened to him after the men released him I don't know. All I know is that I became something so horrible that day. It took me a long time to come to terms with what I did to him. There are days when I'm not sure I have."

Aiden pulled her close to him, "You were hurting Briseis. No can fault you for lashing out at what you felt was the source of that pain. I…I did the same thing when I killed Hector. At least you had the mercy in you to spare his life."

"He showed you no mercy when he…I just wanted him to know that I was the better person in the end, but I wasn't not really. I let my hurt and my anger twist me. For god sake, I had him put into a dark hole in the ground, practically burying him alive. I had your men pillage a temple. I never would have condoned such things before. Brenna closed her eyes at the memory

It did seem like such a deviation from the Briseis he had known. He understood her anger with Paris. The young prince had deeply injured her with his callousness, but her need to desecrate the temple, something she had once scorned him for doing, puzzled him. "Why did you have them take the treasures of the temple?"

"Paris wasn't the only one I was angry with by then. I felt as though the gods had betrayed me, that they had cursed me with this life; a life where I would never get to see you again. I suppose I didn't think there was anything more they could do to me at that point." Briseis laughed sarcastically. "Now of course, I feel like an utter fool."

Nodding, Aiden hugged her doing his best to comfort her. So that had been her justification for the act. She had believed so fiercely in her gods. After losing her city, her lover, and being shunned by her family, Briseis had only had her gods to believe in. In death she could have held onto the hope of being reunited with him once more. Becoming immortal had dashed that hope and shaken her faith irrevocably. In her eyes, the gods too had shunned her. "I did a lot of foolish things and Eudorus was witness to most of them. If there was one man who knew when I was being reckless, it was him. He pointed out desecrating Apollo's temple was not a sound idea, but I wouldn't listen. I chopped off the statue of Apollo's head if you recall. However, he never condemned me for it. If he never condemned you for those acts, you shouldn't condemn yourself."

Brenna smiled, "He never said a thing. Just stated once it was done that you would be proud of how strong I had become. I wasn't sure I believed him, especially after what I had just done, but he insisted that if you had been there you would have been amazed."

Aiden had to admit, Eudorus had known him well. "I would have been. I am proud of how my beautiful priestess turned out." He grinned seeing the blush creep onto her cheeks. "So how long did you lead my men?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his teasing tone, "Eudorus led them, but he stated that this particular battle was for 'Lady Briseis' and they were to listen to my word as if it was his. Personally, I think your men just saw it as another order, but perhaps they too were seeking a bit of payback for your death. Who knows, I stayed with them for a while, just learning what I could from Eudorus and your men about fighting. Two years past before I realized I couldn't stay any longer. I wasn't going to age after all and that would have become abundantly clear in time. So I bid the men and Eudorus goodbye, with promises to stay safe and send word to him every so often of how I was. Then I went out on my own, wandering from place to place, taking on odd jobs and meeting interesting people. My return to Greece only occurred when I received word that Eudorus was dying. That's when I told him about what I was. He was going to know something was odd when he saw me again and I figured he was passing, he deserved to know the truth. I was sure he wouldn't believe me, thought he would think I had gone mad, but he just laughed. He said he always suspected there was something I hadn't told him, pointing out that he was an old dying man and I still looked as I had the day I met you both on the beach of Troy."

Aiden sighed. It hurt knowing that he hadn't been there to bid his most loyal soldier goodbye. "How did…" he cleared his throat "How did he die?"

Brenna could see the sorrow in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek to comfort him. "He lived to a good age and died peacefully in his bed. He deserved that much. His wife had already passed from sickness and his son in battle. You know, he was certain that if I had been granted immortality than you must be out there somewhere as well. He was so adamant about it, kept saying that 'Lord Achilles would not have died so easily'. Before he slipped away…he told me to have faith, that if you were out there that someday we would find each other. I assured him I would, though inside I was certain that day would never come. He smiled at me one last time, closed his eyes and then he was gone. He was granted a funeral pyre worthy of a great warrior." She wiped a few tears that had slipped down her cheeks away.

"A better friend I have never had than Eudorus of Pthia." Aiden wiped a stray tear off his own cheek. Trying to lighten the mood once more, he continued. "I still find it utterly amusing that they showed you such respect. Eudorus…well, he knew how much you meant to me. My other men though, I didn't think they were aware."

"As I said, I think it was more out of loyalty to Eudorus and you than it was out of respect for me. It's not as though they owed me any allegiance. I was not your wife or Eudorus' wife." Brenna surmised as she leaned against him.

"The Myrmidons were fiercely loyal soldiers. If they were told you were special to me or to Eudorus they would not question that. Besides, if we had returned to Greece when I had planned…you would have been my wife." Aiden explained to her. His men had been some of the most feared warriors in those days and extremely protective of those who were cared for by their leaders.

Brenna smiled at that statement, "If only things had happened differently. Well whatever the reason, I was grateful to have known them. They were all good men. You must miss them and your family."

Aiden nodded, "I think about them every so often. I wonder how long my mother lived after my 'death' and of course I think about Patrocleus. He would have made a fine soldier had he survived; and yes I do miss the Myrmidons. I've always hoped that they all had good lives once I was gone. Now that I know Eudorus led them after me, I know they most likely did." He smirked, "What's more they protected my priestess and taught her how to kick a bit of ass too."

She had to giggle at that. "They did help to protect me yes, and they taught me how to protect myself. As for the ass kicking; I'm not sure that's the right word for it. I can defend myself if necessary, but I'm not some amazing warrior." Brenna smirked, "Though that doesn't mean I couldn't give the great Achilles a decent match."

"Oh you think so huh? What say we put that to the test? I'd like to see just what Eudorus and my men taught you." Aiden said before kissing her lips.

Brenna kissed him back, savoring the moment before she drew away. "You'd better be careful, I may surprise you."

Aiden looked at her with that damn cocky grin she both loved and hated. "I did always love your surprises."

tbc

Hope you enjoyed if you're still reading. Sorry once more it took so long. I've had this chapter finished for a few days, but I've been tweaking it and trying to make it flow a bit better. Not sure what you'll think of it, but send me review to let me know. I can't make any promises of when the next update will be but hopefully it won't be as long as this one took.


	4. Eternal: Past Rears its Ugly Head

Story Title: Eternal

Chapter Title: Past Rears its Ugly Head

Disclaimer: Here comes another chapter of Eternal. I've been trying to work the playful banter between Achilles and Briseis which isn't as easy as it seems. I hope I did at least a halfway decent job. I'm trying to keep them sort of the same as they were in the movie, but again, it has been many years and they have both obviously grown as people so they aren't going to be exactly the same. Oh, I decided from now on, unless they are talking to someone besides each other, I will just be calling them Achilles and Briseis. However, when other characters are talking about them or thinking about them they will use their modern day names. The character of Liam belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Achilles hit the mat for the second time. Exasperated he peered up at Briseis with a combined look of amazement and frustration. "You know you're not leaving me with much dignity here?" They had been sparring for almost an hour. While he had been winning most of the time, Briseis was not to be underestimated. She was fast; like lightning, using her small height to her advantage and tripping him up when she found the opportunity.<p>

Briseis shook her head laughing. She pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of her face. "I can't help that you're getting slow in your old age my love." His look of playful indignation only made her want to laugh more. "Come on, on your feet old man." She reached a hand down to help her fallen lover up only to yelp in surprise when he pulled her down on top of him.

"What was that you were saying about me getting slow in my old age?" Achilles grinned cockily up at Briseis before flipping her up and over so he was on top. "Looks like I haven't lost my touch altogether. You do realize that if I'm an old man, than you're an old woman." The game of provoking her never got old, especially when he spied the same quiet offense at being called 'old' burning in her eyes.

"Alright, I stand corrected; you're not an old man." Briseis said, giving him a coy smile. She reached her arms around his neck as though she were going to kiss him, and then quickly yanked his head down, smacking it into the mat over her shoulder before elbowing him in the back. While he groaned at the sneak attack, she used her legs and lightly kicked him off to the side and stood up. "But you still are getting slow."

Achilles had been ready to kiss her one moment and the next moment he was on his back groaning. He couldn't help laughing between groans, "You fight dirty." He rolled back over and got back onto his feet. Rubbing his forehead and glanced over at her with a curious grin "Now I know you didn't learn that from Eudorus."

Briseis grabbed her towel and began to wipe the sweat off her face and neck. "Your right, I didn't. I have had other tutors over the years. A girl has to learn how to protect herself, and not just with weapons." Briseis dropped the towel back down and moved closer to him. Lifting her hand up to where he was rubbing his head. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Achilles bent his neck side to side, stretching the muscles, "Nothing that won't heal. I must admit you're fast." He grabbed her hand as she reached up, spinning her around and holding her against him. He whispered in her ear, "But I believe I'm still faster."

Her back pressed against his front and she could feel his breath against her neck, "You always were. So now what; am I to be your captive again?" She tilted her head up to look at him, a clever little grin curling her lips.

"Now when have I ever considered you a captive?" Achilles whispered before kissing her neck, feeling her tremble under his hands. She let out a soft moan and he smirked before continuing his ministrations. A groan slipped past his lips when he felt her hand stroke him through his pants. She was wearing nothing but a sports bra and some workout pants, which was really testing his willpower. It was all he could do to refrain from pushing her to the mat and ravishing her right there and then. He nibbled at her neck as he spoke, "Oh, I wish…"

Briseis lightly laughed, knowing just where his mind was roaming. "But wishes don't always come true my dear." She released his manhood and immediately elbowed him in the gut. Again he was left groaning as he released her and dropped to his knees. She spun around, giggling at the sight before her. "You see, you let yourself become distracted. What would your men say?"

Gasping for air, Achilles looked up at her shaking his head. "Are you…*cough*kidding me. You can't tease a man Briseis and then…*cough* do something like that."

"I'm sorry, but I know exactly what you were planning." Briseis placed a hand on his shoulder as he got back to his knees. "Besides, I didn't hit you that hard."

Grabbing her hand off his shoulder, Achilles pulled her down against him, falling back and letting her straddle him. "Come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't enjoy what I had planned." A cheeky grin spread across his face as he moved his hands to her hips.

Briseis gasped as she landed on him, feeling his hardness beneath her. She sighed, her own emotions getting the better of her. Leaning forward she kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and resting her forehead against his. "I'm sure I would, but this is a bit public don't you think?"

Lifting one of his hands from her hip, he brushed her cheek, "Well, that's where the fun lies. Besides, it's my hotel. I'll do what I please where I please." He leaned up and kissed her, his fingers curling in her chocolate locks.

As the kiss deepened, the door to the gym opened and a voice called to them. "Excuse me sir, I…" The concierge looked away upon seeing what was going on. "My apologies, Mr. Kiley; I didn't mean to disturb you, but you have a phone call at the front desk." The man blushed profusely as he spoke.

Achilles groaned. He felt Briseis giggling against his neck as she lay over him. This had better be important. "Thank you Cemal, I'll be right there." He watched the concierge leave before turning his gaze back to the beautiful woman on top of him. "That man has the worst timing."

Briseis patted his chest, still amused at almost being caught. "That is precisely why I was in favor of continuing this elsewhere. I have no intention of being caught sans clothes in here by one of your staff." She pulled away from him and climbed to her feet. "Now I believe, Mr. Kiley. You have some business to attend to and I need to take a shower."

Picturing her naked in the shower was not helping his state of arousal. "You know images like that are not conducive to me wanting to go conduct business." He slowly pulled himself off the floor. "I suppose I have little choice." He grabbed her around the waist, kissing the top of her head. "I shouldn't be too long, I promise you that."

Nodding her head, Briseis leaned against him. "I shall hold you to the promise." She smirked, licking her lips. "I'll save some hot water for you."

Achilles rolled his eyes and shook his head. He picked up their towels, handing one to her as he guided her out of the gym. "You really are making this quite hard Briseis."

Briseis laughed, brushing against him. "Mmm, I can tell." She bit her lip when she heard him groan. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your business now." She pulled him down for one last kiss, patted him on the butt, than strolled off toward the elevators with a happy grin plastered across her face.

"She is going to be the death of me." Achilles whispered to himself, as he watched her leave. He was happier than he had felt in a long time, as he strode off toward the main desk, "But what a way to go."

* * *

><p>Briseis watched the numbers count upwards as the elevator approached her floor. Using her towel, she wiped some sweat off her forehead. She hadn't had a fight like that for quite a while but it was refreshing to know she hadn't lost all her skill. Of course, not surprising was that Achilles had lost none of his. While she had the upper hand a few times, he had clearly dominated during their sparring session. Sensual distractions aside, Achilles remained the better fighter. She idly wondered how she would fair when it came to swords.<p>

She couldn't believe they had almost been caught…but there was a certain intriguing naughtiness to it she supposed. Still, it was just as well that they had been interrupted. Goodness knows it would have been utterly embarrassing had that concierge seen them mid coitus.

The elevator stopped, bringing Briseis out of her thoughts. She stepped out and walked down the hall towards their suite. After all that sparring she really needed a nice warm shower. Secretly she hoped Achilles wouldn't take too long so that he could join her. A smile crinkled her lips as she approached the door only to turn to a frown when she realized she had forgotten to get the key from Achilles.

Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, Briseis walked back down the hall, mumbling under her breath about how she too had been distracted. As she passed down an intersecting hallway, an arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled. At first she thought it was Achilles and was ready to chew him out for startling her so. Then she heard the hammer of a gun and felt the muzzle press into the small of her back. "Hello Brenna, did ya miss me dahling?" A smooth male voice spoke, his lilting accent obvious.

That voice; she would recognize that voice from anywhere. Oh gods, why in the hell was he here? "Liam." She spoke his name in almost a growl. She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her tightly.

"Oh, it don't soun' like ya happy to see me love." He pressed the muzzle deeper into her back, pushing her back out into the main hallway. She grunted at the movement but went along, "An 'ere I went through all the trouble of tracken ya down."

"What the hell are you doing here Liam? I told you there was nothing between us and there never would be three years ago, can't you take a hint?" Briseis asked, peering over her shoulder. She had met Liam at one of her book signing. At first he had seemed nice; however, over the years she had learned to keep a distance from mortals. When she had turned down his advances, his attitude had done a complete 180. He became crude, arrogant, and incredibly overbearing. If she had to compare his ego to someone, Briseis would say he ranked up there with Agamemnon.

Liam spun her around, slamming her into the wall and pressing the gun into her stomach. "An I told you love you'd change ya mind eventually. But you ran away. I kept track of ya though, wasn't hard. Afta all, you're this great, writer. Followed ya here and then what do I see. You, dallying with some pretty boy. I'm hurt love."

Briseis shook her head. She knew she could probably disarm him, but she'd rather try and talk some sense in him. Maybe get him to leave before Achilles came up. That could end up becoming a complete fiasco. "So what are you going to do? Gun me down because you can't have me? You're acting ridiculous."

"I came all this way; I'm no' leaving without ya love. " He turned her around and started pushing her toward the elevators. Just as they approached the doors opened revealing Achilles. Briseis felt a mixture of relief and dread upon seeing him. Liam grabbed ahold of Briseis' arm, roughly pulling her against him. The look of confusion on Achilles face upon seeing them quickly morphed to one of rage. Shaking her head, Briseis peered over her should. "Times up Liam; you lose."

* * *

><p>Achilles rubbed his forehead as he rode up the elevator. Sometimes running a hotel was great, other times; it was a complete headache. How does a shipment of bed sheets just go missing? Luckily he had been doing this long enough to sort out the entire affair quickly; which was a good thing. After all he had a lovely brunette waiting in his shower for him. He intended that they would finish the fun they had started in the gym.<p>

Stepping out of the elevator, he was confronted by another man who seemed to be manhandling Briseis. Three questions came to his mind; who was this guy, what the hell was he doing with Briseis, and why didn't she simply just pummel this fool. She certainly had to skill to do so. It wasn't until he saw the flash of the gun that Achilles realized why she hadn't made simply dropped this guy on his ass. Angrily, he strode forward, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well well, just the man I wanted to talk to. Sorry to bust in on ya fun, but ya see, this little beauty here belongs to me. Isn't that right dahling?" He jabbed the gun into Briseis' back again and smiled at the grunt that came from her.

"I don't belong to you. I never did. If you can't get that through your think skull you're a bigger fool than I ever thought you were." Briseis replied. He was digging himself a very large hole and she knew Achilles would not be averse to burying him in it.

"Now, now, she is quite a saucy tart isn't she? That's what drew me to her in the first place. Now, if you'll move out of the way, the lovely lady and I have plans." Liam looked at Achilles daring him to try and stop him. "You don't move friend and I just might 'ave to hurt her."

Achilles stared the man down, fists clenching in fury. If this guy thought he was going anywhere with Briseis he must be completely insane. Threatening Briseis was the last straw, "You're not leaving with her; you're not leaving at all."

Liam gave Achilles an evil smirk. "Fraid that I am pal. Now you can either move or I can put a bullet in her and I'd hate to 'ave to do that; wouldn't be right to damage such a pretty little thing." He ran the barrel of the gun down the side of Briseis' face, pressing it into her neck before bringing it back down to her side. "But I will if I 'ave ta."

Achilles felt a sense of déjà vu settling over him. Hadn't they done this dance with Agamemnon so many years ago? His eyes locked with Briseis' and realized she too was reliving that day. Would she tell him not to do something this time? "Brenna" he stated softly, searching her eyes for his answer.

A moment so similar to this one crossed Briseis' mind and when Achilles looked at her she knew he was remembering it as well. This time she would make no plea for him not to intercede. This business with Liam had to end once and for all. Briseis merely lifted her head high and gave a subtle nod.

Liam watched the interplay between the tall man before him and Brenna, beginning to fume at how lovingly she looked at this man. Angrily, he roughly spun her around. Briseis stumbled back a bit, but he held the gun up, aiming it at her chest. "You're in love with this bloke aren't ya?"

This was escalating and Briseis knew it was only going to end badly. "It doesn't matter if I do or I don't Liam. I don't love YOU! Just stop this. Just walk away." She pleaded in vain, knowing he was so far into his delusion that he was not going to just let this go.

"But it does matter to me love." Liam now shifted, pointing the gun at Achilles. "I can always shoot him."

Briseis looked at Liam with a mixture of hate and pity, knowing that he'd just condemned himself. "Liam, I'm warning you, get out of here now, he won't give you a second chance to do so."

"That's not going to happen dahling, I think we both know it." Liam stated as he glared over at Achilles.

"She's right you know. This is the only chance you're going to get I can assure you of that." Achilles threatened the wretch in front of him. If he had anything to do with it, this idiot wasn't going to be walking for long. "I'm going to give you five seconds to lower the gun and walk away, and then I'm going to make you shoot me."

"Sounds like someone's either crazy or has a death wish; doesn't matter which it is really. Ya see, I told myself, if she wouldn't love me, she wasn't gonna love anyone." He kissed the side of Briseis face. Noting how she grimaced, "I coulda made ya happy, but you're so high and mighty ya wouldn't even give me a chance. Well, guess I'm gonna have to show you just how serious I am." With that he re-aimed the gun and fired at Achilles.

As he pulled the trigger, Briseis pushed him sending the shot wide. Liam backhanded her across the face, sending her towards the opposite wall. He was soon hitting the floor himself when Achilles tackled him. The gun went off once more as the two men wrestled.

Briseis clutched her side in pain feeling the bullet tear into her side. Pushing back the pain, she watched while Achilles began ramming his fist into Liam's face, finally knocking the other man unconscious. His eyes went wide when he saw she had been shot. With Liam incapacitated, he turned his attention to Briseis, moving to her side. "Son of a bitch; are you okay?"

Moving her hand away from the wound revealed how serious the situation was. "Not really. Get me back to the room quick." She looked over at the fallen form of her attacker. "Don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon."

Achilles grunted before gently lifting her into his arms. "I'm more worried about you at the moment." He moved as quickly as he could down the hallway, fishing the key out of his pocket. Once they were inside, he set Briseis down on the bed then moved to the phone. He waited a moment before the main desk picked up. "Ayla, this is Mister Kiley. I need you to send Jason and Aaron up here. Yes, thank you." He sat down next to Briseis on the bed. She was beginning to look pale, her lips slowly losing color. "I'll be right back, just hold on." He hated leaving her, but he still had to deal with this Liam character. When she gave him a nod of her head, Achilles leaned down, kissed her forehead then ran out of the room to deal with

Briseis watched him go, trying to breathe through the increasing pain in her side. The bullet must have hit something vital. Already she was beginning to feel cold and was having trouble catching her breath. Gunshots were one of the more painful ways to 'die' and it weren't exactly a picnic coming back from either.

As she moved her blood covered hand away from the wound Achilles came back into the room, moving immediately to her side. He noted that she looked even paler now then just moments ago. His eyes caught on the pool of blood forming on the sheets and his heart sunk. "Briseis?"

Briseis smiled grimly at him, holding up a blood hand. "I might have a problem here."

* * *

><p>Tbc<p>

Oh boy, these two can never catch a break can they? It wouldn't be an Achilles/Briseis story without a bit of drama though so here you go. Already have the beginnings of the next chapter going so we'll see how long it takes for the next installment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know.


End file.
